Harm and Mac go to Romania
by rooster dawn
Summary: Summary: Harm gets appointed as ambassador to Romania to negotiate with Romania conditions for them to enter NATO.
1. Chapter 1

Title: _**Harm and Mac go to Romania**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Classification: Harm/Mac

Spoiler: Roman Holiday

Summary: Harm gets appointed as ambassador to Romania to negotiate with Romania conditions for them to enter NATO.

Disclaimer: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

_Feedback is greatly appreciated and welcomed._

_**part 1**_

0800 hours

Monday 4 April

JAG headquarters

The Admiral looked up to see Webb walking into the his office. Like always the Admiral wasn't particularly pleased to see Webb. Webb always seemed to want his two best officers to clean up some mess that Webb's people created.

And this usually meant his people would be put into some kind of danger. It was not as if he totally disliked Webb. It was Webb after all who had brought Major Sarah MacKenzie to JAG to be a part of his command in the first place.

She was partnered with Commander Rabb. They formed the best JAG team that the Admiral ever had. Rabb was a very good lawyer with great military bearing. He knew how to play the game, which allowed the navy to look good in most situations.

He brought to JAG his savvy and competitiveness of being a top gun aviator to the courtroom. Most of the field officers that he had to deal with as a JAG lawyer respected him because he wasn't just a desk jockey.

He had actual combat experience. He had been an aviator. He knew what it was like to be in combat and took that under consideration any time he investigated.

Mac was a star lawyer in the making. She didn't have the experience in the courtroom or the military savvy that Harm had, but she would be learning from the best. She was a tough and tenacious person who had fought hard to get where she was.

She hadn't learned how to play the game yet. Having Mac worked with Rabb, she would learn how to get information and cooperation from the field officers. She would also learn to litigate more effectively.

She would learn the tricks of the trade and be able to steer the opposition in the direction they didn't want to go. By having them working together, both Harm and Mac would become much better lawyers.

They had gotten so good at working together they began thinking as one mind and soul. They knew each other's thoughts and moves. Webb began talking to the Admiral.

"What do you want Webb?" bellowed the Admiral.

"State is looking to fill a vacant ambassador position to Romania." replied Webb nonchalantly.

"Who are they considering for the job?" the Admiral asked wondering why Webb was telling him this. He really didn't care who the ambassador to Romania would be.

"I've talk with Romanian King Jozef. He would like Commander Rabb to be the new ambassador." replied Webb looking for a reaction.

"Rabb, why would anyone want to have him to be an ambassador? He's in the military and inexperience in diplomatic relations. He is also a loose cannon." argued the Admiral in disbelief.

"The King was very impress with his performance last year. He like the way Rabb handled the assassination attempt on his daughter Alexandria and how he showed respect to the crown by not taking advantage of his daughter Alexandria. And Alexandria likes him." explained Webb.

"Well you are right about that, he did do a good job with that assignment." the Admiral agreed.

"Well Admiral that not all. They want your best team. Rabb will need to have a partner in this undertaking. They want someone he works well with. We believe that person to be is MacKenzie." added Webb with a sly smile.

"What! You want to take my two best people." exclaimed the Admiral.

"Wait Admiral, you haven't heard the best part. The position of ambassador to Romania requires the person to be married.

Since Harm is single he will have to get married. The person he marries has to be someone he can work well with. Someone who can keep him under control, someone he trusts." smiled Webb.

"But why Mac, he has worked well with all his partners." the Admiral moaned.

"Come on Admiral, you know that they have a very special relationship. The only thing that has kept them apart is the regulations. They probably would be married now if it weren't for the regulations.

They make the perfect couple, the perfect team. They know each other so well that they anticipate each other's moves and thoughts. You know it's true." argued Webb.

"The regulations are only an excuse Webb, there are other complications that are involved. But I guess you're right, they do work well together. I just don't like losing my two best people. When and how are you going to inform them?" the Admiral asked shaking his head.

"It going to take a little maneuvering, but I think we can get it done without too much effort on our part if we play our cards right." replied Webb.

The Admiral sighed, none of Webb's plans ever worked right. He and Webb spent the rest of the morning working out the details. They came to a consensus and agreed to tell Harm the next day.

0800 hours

Tuesday 5 April

JAG Headquarters

Admiral and Webb came up with a plan that they believed would work. First thing they needed to do was to let Rabb know about the opportunity and then tried to con him into getting Mac on board. The Admiral had Petty Officer Tiner get Commander Rabb.

"Commander, the state department has requested you for a special assignment. I have agreed with their choice of you for this assignment. Webb will fill you in." the Admiral began.

"Yes Sir Admiral." replied Harm wondering what hair brain idea Webb had up his sleeve.

"Commander, you've been chosen for a very special assignment by the president. It is a six year commitment. You don't have a choice whether or not to accept this assignment.

What you will have though is a choice of a partner to work with. We believe we have the perfect partner for you, but you and she will have to make the final decision." Webb began the briefing.

"What is the assignment if I may ask?" asked Harm with reservation.

"You have been chosen to be the next ambassador to Romania. King Jozef was very impressed with your handling of his visit last year. He thinks that you have the right diplomatic skills and military knowledge to deal with the critical issues involving Romania and the U.S. government over the next several years." explained Webb.

"Thank you Webb, I am shock and very surprise that I was even considered." replied Harm.

"There is one technicality you will have to take care of before taking the assignment as the ambassador. Which is why we are giving you the choice of who will be your partner." cautioned Webb.

"Well I really don't have to think very hard about who I would want. I would choose Mac as a partner. We work very well together most of the time. And the other times we manage to work out a solution." smiled Harm.

"We thought you might say that. But there is one thing that I haven't mentioned to you yet, which might throw a wrench into your choice of a partner." cautioned Webb.

"I can't imagine anything that would cause me to change my mind." smiled Harm. He loved being with Mac.

"Commander, one of the requirements of this position is you have to be married. Which means you will have to ask the partner that you choose to work with to marry you.

I don't know if this would change your choice or not. But if you do decide to choose Mac, we think you might want to ask her first before she finds out about you becoming the ambassador.

She must believe you are choosing her because you love her, not because you need a wife. You know she has self extreme issues when it comes to deserving happiness.

You can't wait too long to ask her. We are working on a very tight schedule. You have less than two weeks to ask her." explained Webb.

"It doesn't change whom I want as a partner. You're right, I think I'm in love with Mac. The only thing that has kept me from acting upon how I feel about her has been the regulations.

I didn't want to lose the opportunity to work with her. We have gotten so much closer the last few months. How much time do I have to ask her and how much time before starting the assignment?" replied Harm.

"You are supposed to start you duties in four months. You probably should ask her within the next seven to ten days, that way we can announce your appointment to Mac and you two weeks later.

That will give you three months to plan the wedding, get married and have a honeymoon. This will leave you two weeks to go over any last minute briefings before moving to Romania." answered Webb.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: _**Harm and Mac go to Romania**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Classification: Harm/Mac

Spoiler: Roman Holiday

_Summary: Harm gets appointed as ambassador to Romania to negotiate with Romania conditions for them to enter NATO._

Disclaimer: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

_Feedback is greatly appreciated and welcomed._

part 2

1100 hours

Friday 8 April

JAG headquarter

Several days later Harm walked over to Mac's office. He paused at her door to admire how beautiful Mac looked sitting at her desk. Harm knocked on the door as he went in.

"Hello Sarah, How are you doing? What are you working on?" asked Harm.

"I'm fine Harm. I'm just finishing up some case files before I leave for the weekend." Mac replied.

"How would you like to go out to dinner tonight Sarah? I'm buying." asked Harm as he began operation Love Bug.

"Okay, What's the occasion?" asked Mac wondering what Harm was up to.

"Nothing special. You did a good job on a couple of cases this week. I wanted to show you my appreciation. I'll even take you to that new French restaurant that just open. I know how you love French cuisine." smoozed Harm.

"Well, I think I'm going to faint, praise from the great one, be still my beating heart." teased Mac.

"Ha, Ha, Ha. That's very funny Sarah. I'll pick you up at 1900 hours." replied Harm not amused.

"Hey, I'm a funny girl. I'll see you later." smiled Mac.

Mac sat there in her office thinking to herself. Harm had been calling her Sarah all day. She wondered what he was up, but she didn't really care. She liked it when Harm called her Sarah, her given name. It made her feel so good. She felt very special when he did.

1905 hours

Mac's apartment

When Harm knocked on the door. Mac had just finished getting dress and was putting on her shoes. She was wearing a cranberry red dress that came down to 3 inches above her knees.

It had a low neckline, which displayed her women hood just fine. She walked over to the door to let Harm in. He was wearing a navy blue blazer with light blue slacks. He had a white shirt on with a red tie.

"Good evening fly boy, you're only five minutes late tonight." greeted Mac.

"Well you know what they say, perfection takes time. Wow! You look great in that dress Sarah. I even wore a red tie to match your dress." smiled Harm as he took in the view.

"I guess great minds think alike. You ready to go?" smiled Mac as she appreciated what she was seeing.

"Sure, let's go." replied Harm.

"Let's take my car. You can drive." offered Mac.

"Thank you Sarah. It has been awhile since I've driven a corvette." smiled Harm.

"I know how much you miss yours." reflected Mac.

1935 Hours

the French Restaurant

Thirty minutes later Harm and Mac arrived at the restaurant. The hostess proceeded to take them to their table. The waiter took their order for drinks and left them a menu to look at.

"Well Sarah, how do you like this place?" asked Harm with a smile.

"Wow! This place is incredible Harmon. The decor is outstanding. The menu looks great and there's a dance floor over there in the corner." smiled Mac happily.

"Yes, it is a very nice place. It is a lot nicer than I thought it would be. They did a great job here. What do you want to eat?" added Harm.

"I think I will have the chicken crepe with a nice cream sauce over white rice." Mac replied.

"I guess I'll have the same." agreed Harm.

"This is a little rich for you, isn't it fly boy?" commented Mac. Harm didn't usually eat high caloric foods.

"Having something this good once in a while won't do any major damage to my body Sarah. Besides one should order food that the restaurant specializes in or otherwise one might as well stay home or go to Beltway Burger. We can do some dancing afterwards to burn off some of the bad stuff." explained Harm.

"I would like to do some dancing later." cooed Mac seductively.

2100 hours

They ate dinner and they dance for a while. Mac loved dancing with Harm. Harm was a very good dancer. She loved being in his arms. Later Harm suggested that they order some dessert.

Mac ordered a chocolate mousse and Harm ordered Dutch apple pie with a scoop of vanilla ice cream. As they ate their dessert they converse about some of their adventures of the past year. When suddenly Mac came across something in her chocolate mousse.

"Ouch! I just found something in my dessert." commented Mac a bit annoyed. There should not be anything hard in her dessert.

"What's the matter? Did you find something Sarah?" asked Harm showing concern.

Mac became a little lightheaded, her heart started to beat faster, she started to think to herself, He is calling me Sarah again. He has been calling me Sarah all night. He really knows how to make me feel special. I wonder what's he's up to.

"Let me wipe it off so I can see what it is." she told him.

She couldn't believe what she saw. She had a look of total surprise on her face and her face began to blush. It was a diamond engagement ring, a very old one. It must be a family heirloom.

"What is it Sarah?" asked Harm trying hard not to smile.

"It's a ring, an engagement ring. There must be some kind of mistake. I don't know anyone who would give me one of these. I must have gotten someone else's desert by mistake." replied Mac slightly disappointed.

"No, it's not a mistake Sarah. It's for you." explained Harm.

"For me? That's not possible." argued Mac.

"Yes Sarah, it is possible. I love you." declared Harm.

Harm got down on one knee and took Mac's hand in his."

"Sarah MacKenzie, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife. I love you so much. I can't remember a day when I haven't been in love with you.

You have always been there for me whether I needed you or not. I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you." proposed Harm.

Mac sat there in a state of shock. She couldn't believe it. Harm loved her. The man of her dreams loved her, Sarah MacKenzie. She had been waiting for this day for a long time.

Harm had never said anything before to her to convey that he loved her. Even though Harm never approved of any man she ever dated. They were never good enough for her. Now she was beginning to understand why. She regained her composure.

"I can't believe this. It's so out of the blue. I didn't think you felt this way about me Harm. You have made me the happiest person in the world. I've been in love with you for so long. I didn't know if this day would ever happen. Yes, I will marry you." cried Mac.

"Thank you Sarah. You have made me the happiest man in the world." smiled Harm.

Harm got up and took Mac into his arms. They kissed long and passionately. The rest of the room gave them an ovation. They danced together for a couple more hours before deciding to return to Mac's place.

"Harm I want to spend the night with you. I want to make wild and passionate love with you and wake up in your arms in the morning." begged Mac.

"I would love that very much Sarah. Are you sure this is what you want?" asked Harm looking for confirmation.

"Yes Harm. I love you." declared Mac.

They made wild and passionate love for hours before finally falling asleep together in each other's arms.

They spent the rest of the weekend at Harm's apartment. They took long walks together, they ate their meals together and they had long nights of passionate love.

They talked about their past lives together and what they wanted in the future. Mac had never been happier. Harm had found the quiet contentment in his relationship with Mac that he had never found with any other women.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: _**Harm and Mac go to Romania**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Classification: Harm/Mac

Spoiler: Roman Holiday

_Summary: Harm gets appointed as ambassador to Romania to negotiate with Romania conditions for them to enter NATO._

Disclaimer: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

_Feedback is greatly appreciated and welcomed._

**__**

part 3

0800 hours

Saturday 9 April

Harm's apartment

The next morning Harm called the Admiral about taking the Monday off. He told the Admiral he had asked Mac to marry him and she had accepted.

The Admiral told Harm to take three days and to tell Mac to do the same. The Admiral told Harm that he would contact Webb about starting phase two of the plan.

0900 hours

Wednesday 27 April

Jag Headquarters

Two weeks later the Admiral called Harm and Mac into his office. Webb was there when they arrived. Harm and Mac came to attention. The Admiral told them to take a seat.

"Commander, Major, I want to congratulate you on your up coming marriage. Have you set a date yet?" asked the Admiral.

"Yes sir. We are planning to be married on the 22nd of May. All the invitations are going out today. You should be getting your invitation in the mail tomorrow or the next day." replied Mac.

"Thank you. I will be looking forward to receiving it. I have call you in here today to tell you that you be undertaking an assignment for the State Department. I will turn the meeting over to Webb to fill you in." informed the Admiral.

"May I offer my congratulations to you both on your up coming marriage. I suppose this assignment could be sort of a wedding present to you from the State Department." snickered Webb.

"Thank you for your congratulations Clay, but I'm not sure anything coming from your organization can be considered a present." retorted Mac.

"Normally I might agree with you Major, but not in this case. The State Department needs a new ambassador to Romania. The Romanian king has requested that Commander Rabb be the ambassador.

Under normal circumstances we wouldn't consider such a request, but the King was very impressed with the Commander's handling of his visit last year. So we have agree.

This is a six year obligation. Since this will be a new experience for the Commander we believe that he would function better in his new position if he had a partner.

That where you come in Major. You and the Commander work very well together so we decided it only made sense that you would continue to work with him. This will be an automatic promotion at this time to Full Commander and Lieutenant Colonel. After the completion of the assignment you will receive another promotion to Captain and Full Colonel."

Harm already knew about this. He feigned surprise with the news of the appointment. Mac on the other hand was completely shock. She couldn't believe this could be happening to them. She knew that this was definitely a great career move for both of them. She was very happy.

"Wow! This is great news. I sure appreciate the confidence that state is putting in me. You're right, this is definitely a great wedding gift. Thank you Webb. I really appreciate this." smiled Harm.

"I'm shock. This has definitely been the best month of my life. First Harm asking me to marry him and now this. It is probably one of the greatest career opportunities a person in the service could ever hope to receive." exclaimed Mac.

"You're right Major, this is a great opportunity, but I honesty believed that you both will do a great job. You two work well together. You complement each other very well and you both know what the other is thinking." babbled Webb.

"Thank you Webb. When is this appointment officially going to take place?" questioned Harm.

"Your appointments will become official 1 July. Which will allow you to partake in the White House 4th of July celebration. You will leave two days later for Romania." replied Webb.

"That doesn't leave us much time." replied Mac a little worried.

"True, but you should still be able to have a nice honeymoon." grinned Webb.

"I want to congratulate both of you on your new assignment. I know you will do a good job. You both have grown so much the last few years.

You have learned to deal with issues that the Navy frowns upon without making the Navy look bad. This usually means both sides win. This will help you as an ambassador. You know how to create win-win situations." conceded the Admiral with pride.

"Thank you sir. I think that the best complement one can receive from one superior." smiled Harm.

"You're welcome. I'm going to miss having you both working for me. You two are the best. I'll have to look long and hard to find someone to replace you two. Both of you can take the next two days off." sighed the Admiral with the lost of his two best people.

1900 hours

Thursday 19 May

Mac's apartment

Three weeks later Harm and Mac were sitting at the dinner table drinking coffee. They were going over last minute details about the up coming wedding.

"Well Sarah do we have enough rooms line up at the hotel for our families this weekend?" asked Harm in a teasing manner.

"I think so. Lets see, there is one for your mother and step father, one for your grandmother, one for my Uncle Matt, and one for my mother. I'm glad you convince me to include her." replied Mac.

"Sarah honey, I know how important it is to have a love one missing. I spent so much time being concerned with finding my father I miss out on appreciating what a good man Frank was for my mother. He would have been a good father to me if I'd only allowed him.

After our little trip to Russia I was able to put it all to rest. I was able to move on with my life with you. I learned to appreciate all the good people and things that they do." explained Harm

"I know you're right. If I hadn't gone to resolve my issues with my father when he died then I wouldn't have found my mother. I can never thank you enough for that.

It will still take some work but I think that some day I can have the same type of relationship with my mother as you have with yours. And now I can show her what a wonderful man that I'm marrying.

Who loves me so much that I feel I deserve to have a good life like everyone else does. It will lessen her guilt of leaving me and help with the healing process between us. Again thank you so very much." sighed Mac.

"You know I would do anything for you Sarah. I'm the really lucky one here because I have you in my life. You are the most special person I have ever met.

You change my life from being self-indulgence, immature and the most arrogant person in the world to someone who cares about others first. Helping others grow to their full potential, like you and Bud.

It has given me more satisfaction then anything else I've ever done. Before I met you, I didn't care about the other people in that way. But now I do and I want to thank you for that amazing gift.

Also I want to thank you for being in my life and becoming my wife. I can't imagine living without you." thanked Harm.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: _**Harm and Mac go to Romania**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Classification: Harm/Mac

Spoiler: Roman Holiday

_Summary: Harm gets appointed as ambassador to Romania to negotiate with Romania conditions for them to enter NATO._

Disclaimer: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

_Feedback is greatly appreciated and welcomed._

_**part 4**_

1200 hours

Sunday 22 May

at the church

Mac was in the church dressing room with her mother Deanne, Harriet Roberts, Chloe, and Carolyn Imes. Everyone was happy for Mac. She was finally marrying Harm, the man of her dreams.

Chloe had come down from her grandparent's house to be the flower girl. Harriet was a bridesmaid, and Carolyn was her maid of honor and best friend. They share a common bond of being successful women in a world dominated by men.

Harriet and Carolyn were good friends. Harriet was like a little sister, but Carolyn was more an equal who she respected. Carolyn was the person Mac sought out when she needed a woman point of view on a problem she would have about men.

Since this was going to be more of a high profile military wedding Mac needed someone of higher rank which Carolyn was able to offer.

"Sarah you look beautiful in your wedding gown. I think you chose the right one. Harm is going to love it." smiled Carolyn.

"Thank you Carolyn, I don't think I could have done it without you. I really appreciate your assistance in helping me choose my wedding gown. You have excellent taste. I always value your opinion about fashion." replied Mac.

"Thank you Sarah. It was a pleasure." smiled Carolyn with satisfaction, she wish she was the one who was getting married.

"You look beautiful Colonel." chirped Harriet.

"Thank you Harriet. And for at least today please call me Sarah. Okay." admonished Mac.

"Yes Sarah." conceded Harriet.

"Are you ready dear? It's almost time." informed Deanne.

"Yes mother. I'm so happy you are here today to share in my happiness." smiled Mac. She was happy her mother was here with her today.

"There isn't any other place I'd rather be then to be here with you Sarah. I'm so happy we found each other again. I'm very happy for you. Harm is a great guy. I know he will do everything possible to keep you happy." beamed Deanne.

"Thank you mom. You are right about Harm. Harm is the best. And he will always be there for me." agreed Mac.

"It's time to go everyone. Uncle Matt is waiting outside for Sarah. He is ready to walk Sarah down the aisle." informed Chloe.

Harm was standing in the front of the church with Keeter, his best man. Harm was getting very nervous. This was the most important thing in life that he was getting ready to do. He didn't regret his decision to marry Mac.

Even though he wasn't really ready to make this commitment. He knew though it would be the best thing he ever did. He was very happy. He was marrying the most incredible woman he had ever known.

Harm saw Deanne being escorted down the aisle by the Admiral. Next came Harriet and Bud. Then the wedding march began to play. Chloe walked down the aisle tossing rose petals.

Then Carolyn walked down the aisle with a small bouquet of flowers. She stood opposite Keeter. Finally Mac appeared on the arm of her uncle.

Uncle Matt had been the most important man in her life, but not anymore, Harm was now the most important man in her life. She began walking down the aisle. Harm said wow to himself. She looked very beautiful in her gown.

After they walked to the front of the church, Uncle Matt handed Mac to Harm and went over and sat down with Deanne.

The Reverend Johnson proceeded with the service. Then he came to the exchanging of vows. Mac was shaking like a leaf in the wind. Harm could barely move and he had a tough time starting to speak.

"I love you Sarah MacKenzie with all my heart and soul. You are my inspiration and are the most important person in my life. You have always been there to protect my six when we undertook dangerous assignments.

You have always supported me in my decisions and obsessions without judging me. I have become a better person since I have been with you. I love you Sarah." vowed Harm.

"I love you Harmon Rabb Jr. with all my heart and soul. You are my life. I can't imagine a day without you in it. You have made me feel special since the first day we met. You have always been there for me without question.

You have helped me deal with my inner demons and put them where they belong, in the past. You have made me feel loved and deserving. You have allowed me to grow as a person so I feel good about myself. You have encouraged me to become your equal. I love you Harm." vowed Mac.

The service ended with Reverend Johnson pronouncing them husband and wife. You may kiss the bride. They exit through the arch of swords. The cameraman took pictures of the bridal party and their families. They then left for the reception.

1330 hours

Officer's Club

The reception was held at the Officer's Club. There were more people attending then they originally plan for. Since Harm was going to be the new ambassador to Romania, many high ranking dignitaries were present.

The secretary of the Navy, Marines and Arm Forces were all there. There also were some congressmen and senators present. The people that Harm and Mac care about were all present.

Harm's family, Mac's family, the JAG staff and their families, and some close personal friends like Annie and Josh Pendry who had been the ring bearer. Frank paid for the reception.

They had a formal dinner of roast beef and lobster. A choice of mash potatoes or steak fries, and two vegetables. Everyone feasted and drank well. There were many toasts given. Most were to have a good life variety.

Finally the time came for the first dance. Harm took Mac's hand and led her to the dance floor. They moved as though they were gliding on ice. They were moving in perfect harmony and grace on the floor.

They move as one. They made such a beautiful couple. No one wanted to go out onto the dance floor and disturb what they were seeing, love in fluid motion. All they wanted to do was watch.

When Harm and Mac were done everyone stood and applauded them. Harm invited everyone out onto dance floor. Harm and Mac dance with family and friends. Finally they came full circle. Harm was back dancing with Mac.

Before the last dance Harm sung Mac a love ballad to express how he felt about her. Mac swoon as did many of the young ladies in the club. They appreciated how Harm showed his love for Mac.

1600 hours

the Airfield

Harm and Mac left on their honeymoon after the reception. They went to the airfield where Harm kept his bi-plane. They flew up to his grandmother's farm. They were going to be there for the next two weeks. Harm's grandmother was going to visit with his mother during that time.

Over the next two weeks they spent a lot of quiet time together. They took long walks and talked about their future together in Romania. They talked about starting a family. How many children they wanted to have.

Harm only concern was that they all be healthy. They would sit on the porch swing at night looking at the stars. It was a very peaceful experience. They were thankful to be together at last.

1600 hours

Friday 1 July

White House

Harm and Mac were at the White House. The President officially appointed Harm as ambassador to Romania. They then had dinner with the President and his staff. After dinner they were brief on their duties and mission goals for the next several years.

Saturday 2 July

Washington DC

Harm and Mac's family came to spend the long weekend with them before they went to Romania. They spent the next few days together touring the city, going to the park and just hanging out.

They talked about the goals Harm and Mac hope to accomplish while they were gone. They talked about their families coming to visit while they were in Romania. And finally they viewed the fireworks together on the fourth.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: _**Harm and Mac go to Romania**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Classification: Harm/Mac

Spoiler: Roman Holiday

_Summary: Harm gets appointed as ambassador to Romania to negotiate with Romania conditions for them to enter NATO._

Disclaimer: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

_Feedback is greatly appreciated and welcomed._

part 5

1000 hours

Wednesday 6 July

Dulles International Airport

Harm and Mac left for Romania. It was a long tiring flight. There was a driver waiting to pick them up when they got there. They were taken to the American Embassy. This was going to be their home for the next six years. They were given a tour of the embassy.

"This is a beautiful place fly boy." beamed Mac excitedly.

"It sure is ninja girl. Do you think you will be happy here?" agreed Harm.

"Yes Harm, I believe I will be able to manage. Especially since I am here with you." cooed Mac.

"Thank you Sarah. You know my number one priority is to make you happy. Everything else is secondary." replied Harm.

"Good, when are you going to give me a child fly boy?" teased Mac.

"What's that Sarah?" asked a shocked and befuddled Harm.

"A baby Harm, you said you want to make me happy. That is why I married you, to have a child with you." explained Mac.

"Okay Sarah. Your wish is my command." conceded Harm a bit surprised.

Thursday 7 July

Romanian Palace

The next day Romanian King Josef invited Harm and Mac to come to the palace to visit. King Josef welcomed them to Romania and invited them to dinner.

At dinner they met with the Romanian cabinet and discussed plans to work on over the next couple of years. They also renewed acquaintances with Alexandria, the king's daughter. Alexandria was disappointed to see Mac.

She had hoped to renew acquaintances with Harm. She wanted to develop a romantic relationship with him. Unfortunately that wasn't going to happen now. Harm was married, though she wasn't really surprised that it was Mac that he had married.

After the dinner meeting they all went to the ballroom for some dancing. Harm and Mac dance most of their dances together. Harm did save a few for Alexandria and Mac a few for the king.

During the night Alexandria and Mac had several conversations.

"You have done a wonderful job welcoming us to Romania Alexandria." Mac thanked the princess.

"Thank you Sarah. It was a pleasure. You two are wonderful people who treated me very well last year when we visited. Seeing you and Harm together tonight make me understand why he wasn't attracted to me last year. You make a wonderful couple." praised Alexandria.

"Thank you Alexandria. It was meeting you last year that made accepting the position of ambassador to Romania easier for Harm to accept. What you did last year took a lot of courage.

We have great respect for you and your father. We want to help make the relationship between our two countries the best it can possibly be. We are looking forward to working with your government." replied Mac returning the praise.

"Thank you Sarah. I am looking forward to working with you. I have many plans to improve the quality of life of the people of Romania. I have many ideas I would like to bounce off you.

I'm sure you can assist me in my efforts to get foreign business interests to build plants here. That would create new jobs and raise the standard of living for my country." explained Alexandria.

A couple months later Mac was waiting for Harm to come home for dinner. She had been to the doctor. She had been sick every morning the past two weeks. She was never sick.

The doctor ran some tests, but he knew what was wrong or was it right with Mac. When the test came back confirming what he suspected, he told Mac. She was so happy, She had been yearning for this for two years. She was pregnant. She couldn't wait to tell Harm.

"Hi ninja girl, why are you so happy?" asked Harm after being greeted with a kiss from Mac.

"I have some very good news to tell you." exclaimed Mac happily.

"You do?" asked Harm feigning surprise.

"Yes, I'm pregnant. You're going to be a father." announced Mac.

"I'm going to be a father? Sarah you've just made me happier than when we got married. I didn't think that was possible." replied Harm as he took her in his arms for a kiss.

"I didn't think it was possible too." smiled Mac returning his kiss.

"Have you told anyone yet?" asked Harm.

"No, I wanted to tell you first." replied Mac.

"Thank you Sarah. Let's call our families." suggested Harm giving her another kiss.

Over the next seven months Mac worked with Princess Alexia. They arranged to bring in three new business which were going to employ five hundred people in new manufacturing jobs with the possibility of more if things worked out.

It would take several hundred more jobs to build the facilities and infrastructure. They had also brought in three thousand new service jobs in the area of tourism. There would be the need to build ski resorts, new restaurants, and other support businesses.

As the due date for Harm and Mac's baby got nearer Mac gradually cut back on her work schedule. The strain was beginning to get to her. She wanted to have no problems with her baby.

She wanted to set up a nursery that would be very pleasing for her baby. Harm's mother and Frank had come over early to help them. They had been staying with Harm and Mac the last two weeks waiting for the birth of their grandchild.

They had also been assisting Harm and Mac get ready for the baby. Taking care of any last minute details. Trish was also a comfort for Mac. She was nervous about becoming a mother. She was afraid she wouldn't be a good one.

Trish assured her that even though it wouldn't always easy, one usually manage to do all the right thing. Trish assure her that she would be there to help her out until she became comfortable taking care of a baby herself. She assured Mac that she was going to be a great mom.

1300 hours

1 July

the Embassy Hospital

Harm and Mac had just finished eating lunch. They were going to take a walk around the embassy grounds like they had been doing for the last three months. Mac stopped and grabbed Harm's arm.

"I think it's time Harm." Mac said to Harm.

"Time for what Sarah?" asked a clueless Harm.

"It's time to go to the hospital. My water just broke." replied Mac.

"Ok let me call my mom to let her know. She can call everyone else." responded Harm as he quickly went to call his mother.

Harm called his mother to let her know what was happening and he would meet her at the hospital. Harm got Mac into the limo and off they went to the hospital. After a couple hours of labor Mac gave birth to a baby girl.

They named her Victoria MacKenzie Rabb. Two days later Mac came home with the baby. Frank arranged for Chloe to come and visit for a week. He knew how important it was for her to be there with Mac.

Trisha help Mac the fist couple of weeks. Showing Mac how to feed and take care of the baby. She also help Mac recognize the different cries that the baby made to let Mac know what she needed. Mac was happy to have Trisha there to share the joys of new motherhood.

Deanne had join them a week after the birth. They all were staying till the end of the month.

1900 hours

15 July

American Embassy

Two weeks later Mac and Harm had a small party to celebrate the birth of Victoria with family and friends. Bud, Harriet Carolyn and the Admiral had come over for a short visit while looking into some JAG business in Naples.

"She's beautiful Ma'am. What's her name?" chirped Harriet.

"We have named her Victoria MacKenzie Rabb." replied Mac with a smile.

"That's a beautiful name for a beautiful baby, Sarah. I'm so happy for you. Someday I hope to be bless as you are." beamed Carolyn wishing she had a baby of her own.

"Thank you Carolyn. She has been very good. I'm so happy. I thought I couldn't be any happier after I married Harm, but I was wrong. Having Victoria has made me even happier. Being a mother and wife is the best thing in the world." smiled Mac.

"That's great Sarah." replied Carolyn.

Epilog

1000 hours

1 July 05

Five years later Harm and Mac returned from Romania with their four-year old daughter, Victoria and her two year old sister Veronica. They had arranged to rent a house in Georgetown. They were returning to JAG for the Admiral's retirement.

They had missed their friends from JAG over the years. They hadn't seen most of them in the last six years they were gone. They had seen the Admiral once a year when he came to visit his daughter in Italy. They had only seen the Roberts shortly after their daughter was born.

1000 hours

2 July 2005

JAG headquarters

The next day Harm and Mac went out to breakfast. They talked about renewing friendships with people they hadn't seen in six years. Mac mention that they better get going or they would be late.

Harm and Mac arrived at JAG. They walked into the office area and looked around the office. They saw a lot of familiar faces. Harriet was the first to see them. She called over to Bud.

A hush fell over the area as everyone saw who had just walked into the office. Bud and Harriet hurried over to them followed by the rest of the JAG staff.

"Commander, Colonel, It's great to see you again. How have you been?" chirped Harriet.

"We have been great Harriet. Being in Romania was a wonderful experience. We had such a great time living there. We accomplished so many things while we were there.

And best of all we had Victoria and Veronica. I had thought the happiest day in my life was when I married Harm, I was wrong. It was when Victoria and Veronica were born." smiled Mac.

"I know, I felt the same way when A.J. was born." agreed Harriet.

Harm and Mac greeted the rest of the JAG staff. They were happy to see everyone and renew their friendships. Harm and Mac told them about their experiences in Romania.

Finally the Admiral came out of his office to see what the commotion was all about. He greeted them with a smile.

"It's nice to see you both again. But I see you haven't broken your habit of being late." greeted the Admiral.

"It couldn't be help Sir. You know how it is with little girls. They like to make a good impression. They don't know what they want to wear." rebutted Harm.

"You're so right. But let's not let it happen again." counseled the Admiral.

"Yes Sir." replied Harm.

"Everyone, Could I have your attention please. I have the honor of recognizing the work of two of the finest officers I have ever been associated with. First announcement concerns Lt. Colonel Sarah Rabb.

For the work you did in Romania you are here by promoted to the rank of Full Bird Colonel USMC. Colonel Rabb has been assign to the pentagon as Senior Legal Advisor to the General of USMC.

Second announcement concerns Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. For the work you did as ambassador to Romania you are here by promoted to the rank of Captain USN. Captain Rabb will be taking over the running of JAG when I retire next week.

Let's all join in congratulating them on their promotions and their new assignments." ordered the Admiral.

Everyone walked over to Harm and Mac and congratulated them on their promotions and new assignments. The Admiral invited everyone to his house that weekend to celebrate his retirement and Harm and Mac's new assignments.

_**The End**_


End file.
